facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
' Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '''is the sequel to it's first game and is a point-and-click horror survival game. Plot Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has re-opened with the older animatronics being decommissioned and stored in the Parts/Service Room to be used for spare parts. Now new models have been built including Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. A new Foxy has also been built and placed in Kid's Cove but was dismantled and broken, leaving him to be called Mangle. A new Security Guard named Jeremy Flitzgerald is hired to watch over the dangerous animatronics at night and is called by the previous worker to guide him through the nights and how to deal with the animatronics. He stays in his office and uses camera's to keep his eye out, uses his flashlight to see better in darker locations and is given a Freddy Fazbear Mask to protect himself from the animatronics. He must also wind up the Music Box to prevent the Puppet from emerging found in the Prize Corner. The new animatronics begin their hunt and try to break into the Office to kill the guard. Later on, older animatronics begin to move as well as Mangle and Balloon Boy also coming. At the end of the 6th Night, Jeremy recieves his payement and it is revealed that the place will be shutting down for at least a while. Gameplay Animatronics and Enemies There are much more enemies from the first game trying to get into the Office to kill the player. There are new models and the original animatronic characters as well as completely new ones including Puppet and Balloon Boy. The old animatronics start in the Parts/Service Room and will be very inactive until Night 3. To defend yourself from them, the player must put on the mask as they move into the Office. Freddy will go into Party Room 3, then the vent and then will go to the hallway outside. Chica will go to Party Room 2, then Party Room 4 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the vent, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and emerges into the Office. Bonnie travels to the Main Hall and then heads to the hallway towards the Office, staring at the player from outside. After that, he travels to the Left Air Vent, completely bypassing the blind spot and will go into the Office. Foxy is the most unique and will slowly make his way to the hallway to the Office. From there, the player must prevent Foxy from attacking by strobing the flashlight down the hall at him once his arrived. The newer animatronics (or toy animatronics) begin the Show Stage and the player must put on the mask to avoid them from killing you. Toy Freddy will wander into the Game Area and will then go into the hallway leading to the Office and marches up to the player. Toy Chica will approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4 also appearing to the Office's hallway. Another path she may take is the Left Air Vent. Toy Bonnie will go to Party Room 3, and then he moves to Party Room 4. He then proceeds to Party Room 2 where he crouches to get into the vent and enters the Right Air Vent to reach the Office. Mangle is supposed to be the new Foxy but seems to be even more destroyed than him thanks to the children who went to Kid's Cove. He starts in Kid's Cove and if he becomes active he will to travel to Prize Corner to Game Area to Party Room 1 and 2 then he goes to the hallway at the Office. He will then finally crawl to the Right Air Vent to reach the Office. If his spotted in the vent's blind spot, the player must put on the mask to ward him off. Balloon Boy is a new, humanoid animatronic that begins in Game Area. He will eventually get to the Office via Left Air Vent and will either say "Hi", "Hello" or giggle. If the player puts on the mask, he will go away. Though if he manages to get inside, he'll constantly laugh as well as disable the flashlight and the vents' blind spot lights. This leaves the player defensless against Foxy and unable to check the blind spots for other animatronics. Puppet will stay in Prize Corner and the music box must be winded up or he'll emerge and quickly head towards the Office. If the Music Box fails, Puppet will go to the Office and kill the player no matter what. Even if the mask is put on or if the music box winds up again. Golden Freddy is a secret enemy who will randomly spawn in the Office or the hallway in a similar position in the first game. If the player fails to put on the mask, he'll kill the player. Characters *'Jeremy Fitzgerald: A security guard at the pizzeria who is to work at night to look after the animatronic characters. He works from night 1 to 6 get his paycheck and must survive each night with the use of monitors, Freddy Mask and a flashlight. *'Fitz Smith: '''A security guard at the pizzeria who is to work at night in order to take care of the animatronic characters. Smith works at night 7. *'Phone Guy: 'A security guard who worked during the day and was to inform the guards of what to do during their night shift. *'Freddy Fazbear: *'Chica:' *'Bonnie:' *'Foxy:' *'Toy Freddy:' *'Toy Chica:' *'Toy Bonnie:' *'Mangle:' *'Balloon Boy:' *'Puppet:' *'Golden Freddy:' Rooms *Office *Show Stage (CAM 09) *Parts/Service (CAM 08) *Party Room 1 (CAM 01) *Party Room 2 (CAM 02) *Party Room 3 (CAM 03) *Party Room 4 (CAM 04) *Game Area (CAM 10) *Prize Corner (CAM 11) *Main Hall (CAM 07) *Kid's Cove (CAM 12) *Right Air Vent (CAM 06) *Left Air Vent (CAM 05) Gallary 2 Bonnies.jpg|Promotional poster for Bonnie and Toy Bonnie Grand Reopening.jpg|Promotional poster for FNaF2 Mangle and Foxy.jpeg|Promotional poster for Foxy and Mangle Vent Kill.png|Bonnie in Right Air Vent Old Bonni.gif|Old Bonnie in the trailer Mangle in the Office.jpg|Mangle in the hallway Toy Bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie Chica Vent.jpg|Chica in the Air Vent New Chica.jpg|Toy Chica in Main Hall Mangle.jpg|Mangle Freddy's Back.jpg|Old Freddy New Foxy.png|Old Foxy Gb.png|Golden Freddy Toy Freddy.png|New Freddy BB.png|Balloon Boy The Puppet.png|Puppet Jeremy.png|Freddy Mask Toy Bonnie Attacking.gif|Toy Bonnie Attacking Foxy Attacking.gif|Foxy Attacking Mangle Attacking.gif|Mangle Attacking Chica Attacking.gif|Chica Attacking Freddy Attacking.gif|Freddy Attacking Bonnie Attacking.gif|Bonnie Attacking New Chica Attacking#.gif|Toy Chica Attacking Toy Freddy Attacking.gif|Toy Freddy Attacking Puppet Attacking.gif|Puppet Attacking GB Attacking.gif|Golden Freddy Attacking Category:Video Games